New Member of the Host Club!
by ZoMbIeSneedLOVE
Summary: This is a story about my OC Sora and her encounters with the Host Club!  Hope you enjoy and please comment to let me know what you think!   -
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :]**

"Lalalalalala!~" She happily kicked her legs back and forth, singing her favorite tune.

"Momo?" I, 14 year old Sora gently shook my little sister's shoulder, "We're here."

"Huh?" Momo poked her little head out the car window and excitement struck her face."Kya!~ Finally! Lets go see Oneechan!" She unbuckled he seat belt and grabbed my hand, leading us towards our new house.

I giggled, stepped inside the mansion and looked around, the house was over 100 years old and still had spiderwebs lying about in most corners of the house. It had been abandoned for 30 years, and our parents saw this as an opportunity to start a new life.

Beefy men carrying boxes came in, following my mother, shouting out commands left and right. Momo suddenly let go of my hand.

"I'M GUNNA GET TO PICK THE ROOMS FIRST, YOU BETTER HURRY ONEECHAN!~" she raced up the stairs, even at her fastest, it barely took me any effort to catch up to her. I stood in the doorway of the second biggest room (our parents took the largest) and waited for her grinning.

"I want that one!" She pointed her finger into the room I was standing in front of.

"No way, 5 year old's get smaller rooms." I said

" No, no, no _You_ get the smaller room Oneechan!" She pouted.

At that moment, my mother walked in.

"Sora dear, there's another room your father and I thought you would like better." She said cheerfully, beckoning for me to follow her to a staircase tucked into a corner I hadn't noticed before.

"KUCHU~!" Momo rubbed her nose and sniffled, I swear she has the cutest sneeze in the world. "Mama, why is there so much dust?" She stepped playfully up the stairs, watching the clouds of dust that rose with every step.

"The cleaning staff is arriving later on, for now we have to deal with it Momo." Said Mom. She turned the corner at the top of the stairs and we were facing a single door.

Peering over her shoulder as the opened it, my thoughts escaped me. "Wow..."

Between the black and white lace patterned walls, the slightly huge size, and the quaint little window overlooking the entire city, I only had one word for it, perfect.

"I love it! It's amazing!" I shouted and ran over to the window that Momo had already beaten me to.

She was standing on her toes, so I picked her up and for the first time, even Momo was speechless. But all things come to an end.

"OMIGAWSH IT'S SO PRETTY! 3" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OW!" I yelled back, harmlessly flicking her forehead.

She giggled and squirmed out of my grasp, then dashed to the open door. " Lets go explore Oneechan!"

Hesitantly, I turned away from the window and followed after Momo, who had climbed down the stairs and was already skipping down the hallways.

**CHAPTER 2 :D**

At last, the house was cleaned and the furniture placed in their new spots, assigned by my mother, the famous interior designer. As I stroked the brush threw my hair the last few times, I imagined all the possibilities a fresh new start could bring me. I couldn't help but smile. Settling into the covers, I peered one last time through the window and drifted into a restless sleep, anticipation always got the best of me.

I awoke to sunlight glaring in my eyes and groaned. Protectively positioning my arms in front of the beam of light, I got a good look at the room. It was bathed in a shining gold. The silver of the head of my bed was sparkling, reflecting splashes of white light among the faint gold. Just one of the many extraordinary advantages of this room. I lazily got changed into the school uniform I found on my dresser, and turned around to see myself in it in the mirror.

"_Not bad." _I Thought to myself, but it was still dull, and girly as any uniform could be. I took out my sewing kit and scissors and opened up my closet to find my accessories, neatly put away by the cleaning staff. I chuckled, knowing they wouldn't stay that way for long.

20 minutes later, I took another look at myself in the mirror. The puffy skirt was cut off and replaced with a red pleated skirt, matching the ribbon around the collar that I also replaced with a ribbon the same color as the last, but bigger, instead of stringy. I also pinned down the pouf of the sleeves, which were pushed to above my elbow. Bracelets were in its place. I smiled at my victory and pulled on my white knee socks and combat boots.

After quickly making sure my sky blue wavy blue hair was in place, (falling just inches below my shoulders), I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the kitchen, where a beaming Momo awaited me.

"Oneechan look at my dress!~" She spun around for me and immediately skipped to the table to devour her omelet, not even giving me time to voice my opinion, (not that it mattered). I smiled and told her how cute she looked anyway.

I stepped out of the limo and gazed up at my new school. The famed Ouran Academy stood there, mighty and prestigious.

"GOOD LUCK ONEECHAN!~" Momo wished me, waving happily from inside the limo.

I waved back and walked into my new high school.

In my own world and looking around, I didn't even notice the spoiled snobby girls gossiping about my uniform. Nor did I notice the little boy running towards me at full speed, who was looking behind him, not seeing me either. Both of us didn't realize this until the crash.

I screamed out in pain as I was knocked to the ground, my body colliding with the floor and my head smacking the dial of a locker.

The boy sat up and rubbed his own head, barely hurt. "Takashi I crashed!" he poked his head in front of me. "TAKASHI SHE'S BLEEDING!"

I forced myself to turn my head to see them, ignoring the pain that came with the action. The boy was adorable, with blonde hair and brown eyes, he appeared to be about 10. The extremely tall guy next to him seemed much older, and had short blackish hair. The next thing I know, he picked me up and I was being carried.

"HEY WHADAYOU THINK YOUR DOING MISTER PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, but was replied with silence from him, instead, a new voice spoke.

" Sora Akiyama, 14, transferred here today from a wealthy family of a interior designer mother and father who owns Sony."

I whipped my head around to see a boy push his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, looking into a laptop. Before I had time to ask him how the hell he knew that another blonde-headed boy (only this time beautiful and older looking) grabbed my hand and lifted my face close to his.

" My Princess, I am sorry for this mishap, the Ouran High School Host Club is here to help. Even in your state of helplessness you still look-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I screamed as I flailed about in the tall boy's arms, trying to escape his grasp and kick the blonde.

**TO BE CONTINUED :) please comment and let me know what you think!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 :]**

"Lalalalalala!~" She happily kicked her legs back and forth, singing her favorite tune.

"Momo?" 14 year old Sora gently shook her little sister's shoulder, "We're here."

"Huh?" Momo poked her little head out the car window and excitement struck her face."Kya!~ Finally! Lets go see Oneechan!" She unbuckled he seat belt and grabbed her big sister's hand, leading us towards our new house.

Sora giggled, stepped inside the mansion and looked around, the house was over 100 years old and still had spiderwebs lying about in most corners of the house. It had been abandoned for 30 years, and their parents saw this as an opportunity to start a new life.

Beefy men carrying boxes came in, following their mother, shouting out commands left and right. Momo suddenly let go of her hand.

"I'M GUNNA GET TO PICK THE ROOMS FIRST, YOU BETTER HURRY ONEECHAN!~" she raced up the stairs, even at her fastest, it barely took Sora any effort to catch up to her. She stood in the doorway of the second biggest room (our parents took the largest) and waited for Momo, grinning.

"I want that one!" She pointed her finger into the room Sora was standing in front of.

"No way, 5 year old's get smaller rooms." She said

" No, no, no _You_ get the smaller room Oneechan!"Momo pouted.

At that moment, my mother walked in.

"Sora dear, there's another room your father and I thought you would like better." She said cheerfully, beckoning for her to follow her to a staircase tucked into a corner I hadn't noticed before.

"KUCHU~!" Momo rubbed her nose and sniffled, Sora coud of sworn she has the cutest sneeze in the world. "Mama, why is there so much dust?" She stepped playfully up the stairs, watching the clouds of dust that rose with every step.

"The cleaning staff is arriving later on, for now we have to deal with it Momo." Said Mom. She turned the corner at the top of the stairs and they were facing a single door.

Peering over her shoulder as she opened it, Sora's thoughts escaped her. "Wow..."

Between the black and white lace patterned walls, the slightly enormous size, and the quaint little window overlooking the entire city, she only had one word for it, perfect.

"I love it! It's amazing!" She shouted, and ran over to the window that Momo had already beaten her to.

She was standing on her toes, so she picked her up and for the first time, even Momo was speechless. But all things come to an end.

"OMIGAWSH IT'S SO PRETTY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OW!" Sora yelled back, harmlessly flicking her forehead.

She giggled and squirmed out of her grasp, then dashed to the open door. " Lets go explore Oneechan!"

Hesitantly, she turned away from the window and followed after Momo, who had climbed down the stairs and was already skipping down the hallways.

At last, the house was cleaned and the furniture placed in their new spots, assigned by her mother, the famous interior designer. As Sora stroked the brush threw her hair the last few times, she imagined all the possibilities a fresh new start could bring her. She couldn't help but smile. Settling into the covers, she peered one last time through the window and drifted into a restless sleep, anticipation always got the best of her.

She awoke to sunlight glaring in her eyes and groaned. Protectively positioning her arms in front of the beam of light, Sora got a good look at the room. It was bathed in a shining gold. The silver of the head of her bed was sparkling, reflecting splashes of white light among the faint gold. Just one of the many extraordinary advantages of the room. She lazily got changed into the school uniform she found on her dresser, and turned around to see herself in it in the mirror.

"_Not bad." _She thought to herself, but it was still dull, and girly as any uniform could be. She took out my sewing kit and scissors and opened up her closet to find her accessories, neatly put away by the cleaning staff. Sora chuckled, knowing they wouldn't stay that way for long.

20 minutes later, she took another look at herself in the mirror. The puffy skirt was cut off and replaced with a red pleated skirt, matching the ribbon around the collar that she also replaced with a ribbon the same color as the last, but bigger, instead of stringy. She also pinned down the pouf of the sleeves, which were pushed to above her elbow. Bracelets were in its place. She smiled at her victory and pulled on her white knee socks and combat boots.

After quickly making sure her wavy midnight purple hair was in place, (falling just inches below my shoulders), Sora grabbed her backpack and made her way to the kitchen, where a beaming Momo awaited her.

"Oneechan look at my dress!~" She spun around for her and immediately skipped to the table to devour her omelet, not even giving her time to voice her opinion, (not that it mattered). Sora smiled and told her how cute she looked anyway.

She stepped out of the limo and gazed up at her new school. The famed Ouran Academy stood there, mighty and prestigious.

"GOOD LUCK ONEECHAN!~" Momo wished her, waving happily from inside the limo.

Sora waved back and walked into her new high school.

In her own world and looking around, she didn't even notice the spoiled snobby girls gossiping about her daring uniform changes. Nor did she notice the little boy running towards her at full speed, who was looking behind him, not seeing Sora either. Both of the, didn't realize this until the crash.

She screamed out in pain as she was knocked to the ground, her body colliding with the floor and her head smacking the dial of a locker.

The boy sat up and rubbed his own head, barely hurt. "Takashi I crashed!" he poked his head in front of me. "TAKASHI SHE'S BLEEDING!"

Sora forced herself to turn her head to see them, ignoring the pain that came with the action. The boy was adorable, with blonde hair and brown eyes, he appeared to be about 12. The extremely tall guy next to him seemed much older, and had short blackish hair. The next thing She know, he picked her up and she was being carried.

"HEY WHADAYOU THINK YOUR DOING MISTER PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, but was replied with silence from him, instead, a new voice spoke.

" Sora Akiyama, 14, transferred here today from a wealthy family of a interior designer mother and father who owns the electronics company Sony."

She whipped her head around to see a boy push his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, looking into a laptop. Before Sora had time to ask him how the hell he knew that, another blonde-headed boy (only this time beautiful and older looking) grabbed her hand and lifted her face close to his.

" My Princess, I am sorry for this mishap, the Ouran High School Host Club is here to help. Even in your state of helplessness you still look-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" She screamed as she flailed about in the tall boy's arms, trying to escape his grasp and kick the blonde.

"P-p-per...vert?" The blonde studdered

Unfortunately, this was not the end of weirdos. A pair of grinning twins appeared and apparently starting annalyzing her.

" Ooh she changed the uniform." One stated to the other.

" Yeah. Not bad, new girl." The other remarked.

"I HAVE A NAME YA' KNOW!" Said a clearly pissed Sora.

"Ehehehe, I'm sorry Akiyama-san, please don't mind them." Said yet another boy with short brunette hair and brown eyes, he looked especially cute and feminine for his age.

"_How am I not noticing all these people!" _She thought to herself.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the nurses office and the tall boy set her down one of the beds. Sora could feel the warm crimson blood trailing down from where her head got hurt. This diverted her attention from wondering who these people were, to her incapability of dealing well with blood.

" OH MY GOD IM BLEEDING!" She yelled and shut her eyes tightly, she started to feel sick and the little blonde blonde boy started to panic over _her_ panicing, which made the twins break out in laughter.

As the brunette tried to calm the situation the nurse walked in and shooed all the boys out. She questioned Sora about her wound as she tread and got rid of the blood. (THANK GOD!) After this, she relaxed, thanked the cheerful nurse and made her way to the homeroom class she was late for. Sitting in her back of the room seat, and taking in the regal aura of the school and most of the students, (even being a rich girl herself, Sora never could fit in with them and was unused to this air about them.) she saw the twins and brunette near the front of the class. Not realizing the fact she was staring at them, they turned around and looked back at her. They then made their way to her.

" Hello, sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He said pointing to the twins.

The twin on the left gave a peace sign and the other said, "Thats's us."

" Honey-senpai said he would like you to join us in the third Music Room after school to apologize about running into you and causing your injury Akiyama-san, will you be there?" Haruhi said, kind and politely. She realized he was her favorite and the most normal so far. (As if Sora could consider herslef normal)

"Um...sure, I guess, but i really wasn't all his fault, I wasn't paying attention either!" She said, waving her hands in front of her.

"We'll see you there Sora!" The twins said simutaneously

She nodded and they made their way to their next class.

**TO BE CONTINUED :) please comment and let me know what you think!~ **


End file.
